Episode 8308 (8th November 2018)
Laurel makes it clear to Bob that they're over. Later, she wonders why it took her so long to see it was Ashley that she wanted. Elsewhere, Debbie gets a date for her trial. Plus, Aaron clears the air with Rebecca. Plot Bob questions what Laurel means that they're over. When Laurel and Bob head into the backroom, Charity instructs the remaining strippers to get the music back on and get dancing again. They oblige. Bob explains this was a fundraiser for a dementia charity but Laurel doesn't think it appropriate to strip in Ashley's memory. Bob protests it was a laugh but Laurel doesn't find it funny. She tells Bob they're not compatible and never have been. Debbie is back working at the garage but Cain sends her home to have some time to herself. As she leaves, she receives a call. The strippers' performance continues and one of the pensioners struggles for breath. In the corner of the pub, Doug moans to Brenda about Bob. Unsurprisingly, Brenda doesn't have any sympathy for Laurel. Tracy records Rishi stripping. Priya is horrified that Tracy plans to upload the video online and begs her not to. In the backroom, Laurel tells Bob that things haven't been right for a while. Bob insist they can get through this and tells Laurel he loves her but Laurel tells Bob she doesn't love him - she doesn't think she ever has. Bob is devastated. Paddy lies to Chas that he didn't make the counselling session as things got crazy at work. Chas knows he's lying. Rishi and Manpreet are all over each other causing further embarrassment for Priya. Nicola quips Priya is only jealous that her dad is getting more action than she is. Brenda is angry that Laurel bulldozed her entire life only to cast Bob aside a few months down the line. At the hospital, Sarah asks a distracted Debbie about her first day back at the garage when Mr Jefford appears with the news that Sarah can go home for Christmas. Aaron finds Chas sitting on the bench on the Woodland Walk. Chas admits she has no idea what's going on with Paddy. Chas can see Aaron has something on his mind too so Aaron tells his mum that Robert isn't sure if he wants anymore children. Chas reminds Aaron they have plenty of time but advises him to clear the air with Rebecca before thinking about expanding their family. Debbie promises Sarah a sack full of presents at Christmas but Sarah knows she can't afford it. Before Debbie leaves the hospital, she informs Sarah that a date has been set for her trial - 14th December. Robert admits to Liv that he doesn't think Aaron is in the right head space to think about having a baby just now. When Aaron returns home, he tells the pair he's spoken to Rebecca, so from now on, he's going to keep out of things to do with Seb and leave it to Robert and Rebecca. Laurel stares at her and Ashley's wedding photo. She feels awful for splitting up Bob and Brenda but wonders why it took her so long to figure out it wasn't Bob she wanted, it was Ashley. The pub's taking are up but that's no consolation for a heartbroken Bob. Bob offers to clear up and lock up the pub which Charity gladly takes him up on. At Jacobs Fold, Debbie goes through her phone looking at pictures of her and Joe. She admits to Cain that she misses Joe and can't understand what she did wrong. Cain assures his daughter she did nothing wrong but that doesn't stop Debbie from feeling frightened all the time. Laurel worries where Bob is going to sleep tonight but Doug insists that's not her problem. Meanwhile, Bob beds down on the pub floor. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Male Pensioner - James Warrior *Mr Jefford - Nicholas Asbury Locations *The Woolpack - Bar and backroom *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Main Street *Hotten General Hospital - Sarah's room *Woodland Walk *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms Notes *A pensioner is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes